orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
OverChopper
OverChopper (spelled as Overchopper in Orc's Wars) was a heavyweight robot built by Billy5545/Kendor and entered into Orc's Wars Overclocked and Orc's Wars 3. Design 'OverChopper' OverChopper is a square shaped bot armed with a long and wide overhead bar with two large typhoons on it's end, as well as hexplate bar nut to allow the bot to self right. It has four protrusions, each two in it's front and back, which housed the bot's drive motor, which is four TWRM3 drives. The bar is powered by a 6mag. The bot also has 5mm of steel armor. In addition, it has a large fork at the front, which is made of aluminium, as well as steel wedgelets. It is also powered by two long batteries. The bot, however, has it's bar spin the wrong way, reducing most of it's weapon effectivity. 'OverChopper Gen II' OverChopper Gen II is an upgrade to OverChopper. It's chassis is now shrunk to be more compact, and the armor is reduced to 5mm of titanium. However, it still retains the 6mag weapon motor and TWRM3 drives. The front fork has been replaced by a steel wedge with two hinged aluminium wedgelets. The bot also now have wheelguards that are made of a mix of titanium and aluminium. As for the bar, it's reduced in length, and has the typhoon teeth stripped off. In addition, the nut on the bar has been doubled to allow better self righting in theory. Results Overclocked OverChopper was entered into the Orc's Wars Overclocked/New Blood event. 'New Blood' OverChopper made its Orc's Wars debut in the first episode of Orc's Wars Overclocked, being in the first New Blood melee against CharybdiS 1.5 and Crurivastator. It first started the fight spinning it's bar, while moving toward Crurivastator. It soon got a hit on Crurivastator, but CharybdiS and Crurivastator soon ganged on OverChopper, attacking it at the same time. This caused OverChopper to get flipped, but OverChopper recovered quickly. OverChopper soon attacked CharybdiS while it tried to self right. Meanwhile, Crurivastator got beached on the side wall. As Crurivastator was counted out, OverChopper and CharybdiS got locked in a wedge war, which OverChopper initially resisted, but soon lost. As OverChopper went up CharybdiS however, Crurivastator finally got counted out, meaning both went on to the next round. After surviving it's melee, OverChopper was drawn against TheRoboteer's Resolute. In the fight, it managed to get some hits on Resolute, but unfortunately, it wasn't able to get much bite as it's teeth faced the wrong way. This meant OverChopper only took off bits of Resolute, including the flipping arm, as opposed to tearing the bot apart. This also allowed Resolute to dominate OverChopper, controlling it. It even flipped OverChopper at one point, but OverChopper self righted. OverChopper soon got stranded on the side wall by Resolute, KO'ing it and eliminating it from the New Blood. Orc's Wars 3 After it's loss against Resolute, OverChopper got updated and now called OverChopper Gen II. It is currently entered to Orc's Wars 3, and is confirmed that it will be accepted for the qualifier. It faced Kuro Hakai III, Mobile Wall, and King Crab. OverChopper started the fight trying to attack an opponent, but it soon got hammered and dominated by Kuro Hakai III. However, in the latter half of the match, OverChopper recovered, and made a comeback, causing damage to every bots with it's bar, which included damaging Kuro Hakai III's motors that it ran out of battery toward the end of the match, taking pieces out of Mobile Wall from it's back, and helping to deliver the killing blow to King Crab, which was attacked by Kuro Hakai III the whole match. OverChopper Gen II, Kuro Hakai III, and Mobile Wall then survived to the end if the match, where the judges awarded the win to OverChopper Gen II and Kuro Hakai III, meaning they both qualified. OverChopper Gen II first debuted in episode 4, where it faced Ursula and Koros II in a rumble. OverChopper Gen II first started the fight trying to attack Ursula, while being pursued by Koros II. OverChopper Gen II soon attacked Ursula, destabilizing it. It then attacked Ursula again, at the same time at Koros II, which attacked Ursula in the opposite side, throwing Ursula above and leaving it spinning uncontrolled for almost the entire match. OverChopper Gen II soon attacked Koros II, getting it's parts ripped off and flying and landing above Koros II as it attacked Koros II. Then, shortly after OverChopper Gen II lost half of it's wedge to Koros II, it ripped off the whole weapon from Koros II. However, the weaponless Koros II pushed OverChopper Gen II against the wall, while Ursula, counted out, recovered and attacked OverChopper Gen II, ripping half the bar and resulting in it flying off before falling. However, after Koros II got knocked out, the match ended and OverChopper Gen II was declared the winner due to being the last surviving bot, receiving an upset victory. OverChopper Gen II next fought Fitness Felix on episode 10. OverChopper Gen II first spun up, before attacking Fitness Felix and backing up to spin up again. OverChopper Gen II kept doing this, sometimes backing into the angled wall, as it attacked Fitness Felix, ripping a piece out of Fitness Felix eventually, causing Fitness Felix to destabilize a bit, with OverChopper Gen II losing a piece of it's wheelguard in return. OverChopper Gen II continue attacking, ripping a wheel, as well as one part of the top bar. OverChopper Gen II then ripped another wheel, with the motor for it, as well as more parts. However, OverChopper Gen II eventually lost half of it's bar against Fitness Felix. Despite of that, OverChopper Gen II was still able to attack, ripping a wheel off Fitness Felix, followed by the last wheel, knocking Fitness Felix and winning the fight. OverChopper Gen II then faced PurpleNurple V4 in episode 14. OverChopper Gen II started the fight spinning up it's weapon, clashing with PurpleNurple V4 and hitting the front. OverChopper Gen II then attacked the wheel of PurpleNurple V4 when it exposed it's side, but not much damage was dealt. OverChopper Gen II soon backed off into the angled wall, resulting in it receiving an attack from PurpleNurple V4 that ripped half it's wedge. OverChopper Gen II then went down from the wall, and continue attacking PurpleNurple V4. Then, the floor flipper fired with PurpleNurple V4 above it, launching PurpleNurple V4 over the high wall OOTA, meaning OverChopper Gen II won the fight. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 1 Outside of Orc's Wars The OWO version of OverChopper had been entered to Destruction Evolution 3, where it fared poorly, losing it's first round match. An earlier version of OverChopper Gen II has also been entered to Mech Madness 2, landing in the Midwest conference. In addition, the bot has also been to entered various challenges in Gametechmods, where it fared poorly, losing all it's fights. Trivia * OverChopper was named because it was an overhead bar, as well as because of the bar's size. * OverChopper Gen II was one of the bots that appeared in the special tournament introduction at episode 1 of OW3, alongside the team's other bot, Darwinian Predator, where it was shown being controlled by Saturnalia. Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Competitors Category:Robots armed with bar spinners Category:Robots armed with Horizontal Spinners Category:Robots armed with spinning weapon